GabToons Inc.
GabToons Inc. is a American Animation Studio that is knowable for producing E's World, Spidy Spider, The Jumpers, Absthat, and etc. The studio is currently headquartered at Austin, Texas. E is the official mascot of GabToons Inc. History Origins Began in 2008, when Gabriel planned to make his own animated series based on his drawings known as Foo. In Summer 2013, Foo was resumed developing after a 5 year hiatus and was renamed into E's World. In 2014, Gabriel's second animated project, The Jumpers began as a puppet show for his puppet based company called Stuffed Animal World. The project was put on hold due to difficulties of producing puppets until 2016 when the series returned as a animated series. In 2015, Absthat was created after Gabriel had great experience of Photoshop, starting with a scratch project that was shared in that year. GabToons' new animation/media company GabToons Inc. was founded as a name-only unit by Gabriel at January 2016. Later in mid 2016, GabToons have a partnership with M.O.A. Productions, FKGroup, and bOnage to make Spidy Spider, and The Jumpers. FKGroup dropped from the production of The Jumpers in later in 2016/2017. Then by July 2017, M.O.A. Productions had terminated their contract with GabToons Inc. due to M.O.A being sold back to its original owner and bOnage sold to a new owner, making Spidy Spider and The Jumpers fully GabToons produced. In the beginning of July 2016, few more franchises where planned, and still under development like Sporenoia, Oopsie Daisy!, A Super Duper Buggy Adventure and PokeUitive. GabToons also planned to make a animated short of Oopsie Daisy! along with a pilot for the series. In November 2016, the demo reel of E's World, E's World Randomness Shorts was released on their official YouTube channel. Then announced that another demo reel, this time its spin-off, Foopida will also be released in the GabToons YouTube channel. 2 more demo reels are also planned to be produce after the Foopida demo reel with this time featuring Absthat starting with the Demo reel of Absthat. At December 22, 2017, GabToons acquired ownership rights of Wowza and Tommy Quan from one of the former owners of M.O.A. Productions before it's downfall, Tommy Quan was changed into Zip Zap, and Wowza remains its name. By during 2018, GabToons acquired the remaining characters that where previously part of other scrapped and canceled M.O.A projects from the same owner except for ANDY and Happy Blam. Due to having too many cartoon series planned, GabToons decided to add those scrapped/rejected M.O.A characters to Spidy Spider, Axo Axolotl, The Jumpers and A Super Duper Buggy Adventure. This will be the final time they'll acquire assets until the studio's opening and move in Dallas. GabToons did have plans to acquire animation studios, video game developers, animated libraries and cartoon brands/ips in Latin America, Canada, Europe and Japan outside M.O.A to expand its operations. The studios that'll be part of GabToons will be in there plan list. As of July 2018, Gabriel planned that the studio will be build or purchased a land/building at Dallas, Texas as its future headquarters by sometimes near the mid 2020s or early 2030s. In September 18, 2018, GabToons announced that a name label will be used on web series, the name label will be called Gaberdy. Animated Series Television Animated Series in development *E's World *The Jumpers *Foopida *Spidy Spider *Oopsie Daisy! *Absthat *Bikini Beach Island *Misadventures Of Abstball *A Super Duper Buggy Adventure *Pat's Magic Tricks *The Kitten Triplets *Untitled Absthat spin-off featuring series of shorts *Axo Axolotl *Ducky and Hoound *Garage Monsters *Jessieka's Kitten Adventure *Wowza *Swirly E's World *Zip Zap *Abstcan *Yee Hah! (working title) *E's World (Anime) *Possible Chocolate Chip animated series *Possible Punkis Pokekes animated series Web Series "Gaberdy" *PokéUitve *Sporenoia *Total Qwe Qwarterland Scrapped/Cancelled/Unproduced *Foo (renamed to E's World) *Foopiia (became known as Foopida) *An Great Adventures of Gabrielpika (became a web series as Total Qwe Qwarterland) Spin-offs *FooFinders (part of Foopida) *Gooventure (part of Foopida) *Zack's World (part of Foopida) *Yee's World (part of Foopida) *Foo vs (part of Foopida) *Espils (working title) (part of Foopida) *The Jumpy Talk Show (became a puppet segment for The Jumpers) *Cubey (became part of a untitled Absthat spin-off) *Subrros (became part of a untitled Absthat spin-off) *Star from the Beginning (became part of a untitled Absthat spin-off) *Trangy (became part of a untitled Absthat spin-off) Television Movie *Punkis Pokekes Feature Films Upcoming Films Films in development *E's World (Movie) *Possible feature film animated or live-action adaptation of Chocolate Chip *A possible E's World sequel *Untitled original animated film *Untitled original animated film *Untitled original animated film Theatrical shorts *Oopsie Daisy! (for a PG/G rated feature film) *The Little Duckling (for the film adaptation of E's World) *Polyland (for the possible E's World film sequel or a different PG/G rated feature film) Other Works/Related Works/Co-production/Association *Battle for money or something cuz it's original (co-production only under the Gaberdy label) *ToonWorld (co-production and association only under the Gaberdy label) *Happy BLAM (script writing and voice acting) (credited as Gabriel) *The Girl in Dingstreet (created by Toon Groove Inc.) (uncredited, helped on tiny development and tiny involvement of the series)